Amegakures Tenshi
by NagatosPaperGirl
Summary: Konan didn't really die. She finds what is difficult to over come. She tell them what happened. Only she can tell them. She can only choose one to love. Will she go for Nagato? Of course she is. Yahiko is fine by it. Nagato accepts it. But what happen if she doesn't them about the things after Nagato died? Will they accept her like they used too? Nagato x Konan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Konan's Pov

Dull clouds. That's all it seems to be now. That's all it will ever be actually. Amegakure or Ame is known for its dull and dark clouds that just pours rain on the villagers. We don't really have land unless you thing rock and unliveable dirt is other then water or buildings. After my organization died to Naruto and Obito's lying ass, I seem to be the last but barley alive one left. I mean, it's not like I have a GIANT HOLE IN ME FROM A METAL POLE FROM THE CAUSE OF FIGHTING OBITO AND ALMOST KILLED HIM. If I had timed it better then I might have beaten him... I was the last one to rule over Ame and still am as I know. Being the only kage/leader of Ame was something different. It wasn't like Akatsuki. Even tho some say it was the same but I say 'nah it wasn't what do ever'. I wish Nagato was here. I actually loved him more than I did everyone else. People say I loved Yahiko but it wasn't true. It was all about Nagato. One of the few left alive Uzumakis. But now he was dead... I had floated around in the red stained water for quite a while now, well more like almost letting the water swallow my body and it never be found again but in only in the bodies of fish and such.

I could get used to it tho. It felt nice at the moment. I moved my arms so I get pushed forward with the water. Yay, fun... I should have stayed way from him but that probably not work as well too. He would had found me sooner or later trying to get Nagato's eyes. Oh which he got. I did hear lots of war fighting going on but I blacked out before it. I didn't even have chakra or energy to help. Obito must have started it. Same old same old. A sigh left my lips before I slowly crawled out of the water and on to a boat dock. I horribly made my way to the run down HQ. I patched myself up and got fully healed. Now I just got get my large chakra back up. When people say it can never get to quiet? Well it did. Just too quiet. Just so used to the others arguments.

I walk out side to the roof and looked around the village. It was still the same. I turned to into my graceful form of paper and the sheets of paper turned into origami butterflies and made my way to the shrine I had of Nagato, and Yahiko. I reformed and seen the bodies gone, and along with all of their belongings. Only thing was their old robes. I checked all the halls, they tooked all the things here. But how? They was supposed to be dead and not alive. That means... Once back into my form and into the rain I made it to the old shack of where it all began for us. They stood inside looking at the thing of knowing if we're in or put and about. A red paper covered mine but suddenly slipped and fell to the floor. I heared Nagato's voice. His actual voice.

"Konan..." He seemed heartbroken.

They though I was actually dead until it fell to the ground. I still didn't changed put of my torn clothing and cloak. They all had what we used to wear. I wonder if Yahiko only had the memories before he died and not the ones after he died... I took one step further after I closed my eyes and opened them back up. They quickly turned twards me ready for any attack. In which I was stabbed but my paper powers always works. So I was back yet to my paper form. They blinked and put their wepons away. I reformed.

"Is that anyway to treat your fellow team-mate?" I looked at both, my face showing no emotions.

I decided to pick up my red paper that once covered my card. I looked at such thing. I remember it all clearly even more. They questioned me ever so slightly.

"Come with me, it's about time to gather information after you both layed to rest for a long time..." I had a mysterious tone to my voice.

Yahiko seemed shock to how much I grown and to the sound of my voice had taken too. Nagato on the other hand. Not so much. He just gave me a smile. I gotta say, I'm too used to my paper form... You guessed it, I showed them the way. My paper was flying gracefully around them but it wasn't cutting them up like it would to enemies. We made it back the HQ.

Welcome back home Nagato, Yahiko... 


	2. Chapter 2

Yahiko's Pov -  
S-she changed completely. So has Nagato. And just what was this information she had to tell us as well? Well after a nice lunch she told us what happened to me after I died then what happened after Nagato died. Excuse me. WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO ALL THAT SHIT. WE WANTED PEACE. NOT TO FIGHT AND KILL PEOPLE. Now... Let's look back. She kept a calm face on. Nit so much like she used too. She hardly shown any emotions. Did my death caused this. At least Nagato showed some emotions. I grumbled to myself as Nagato laughed at my face. I don't even want to deal with that. "It's something on my face Nagato?" I pouted at him.  
"N-No!" He of course laughed more.  
I heard a snorting laugh and we looked up to see her laughing at us. She finally broke down and laughed with us. We all luaghed. "I missed this. I missed all of this. I missed the rain, the good times we had. . ."  
Konan looked at me in the eyes.  
"So do me and Nagato... Once you died we didn't have that ray of sunlight in out group. Everyone died off and I suicide to kill that jerk who tricked us all. . ."  
And there went the mood again. It's like we do anything and it's just reminds us of all the bad shit. -  
Nagato's Pov -  
Ugh. This killing me. All the bad things that happen are running through my mind. Not only that but Konan's laugh threw me off. Yahiko nor I ever heard her laugh like that. And it wasn't even fake. We finally broke Konan. We are doomed. Before me of Yahiko argue about who pays, Konan slapped her money done on to the bill. She looked at us with the same dull eyes. We didn't argue with her. Who would? We got up and left the dango shop. Once we started to walk back home her hand lightly touched mine. I looked at her but she was talking to Yahiko. I blushed when they looked at me with an raised eyebrows. I quickly looked away, glad that my hair cover the side of my face so they could see me or me see them. I was not about to let them see me blush. Not gonna let them win this time like in the old days.  
"Ne, Nagato-kun, why was you blushing~?" Konan leand in close.  
"N-No reason!"  
A chuckle came from Yahiko. "Maybe he is embarrassed that you caught him looking at you Konan!" They laughed harder before Konan spoked again.  
"Don't worry Nagato, it's okay."  
She gave my shoulder a pat. Grrrr, they won. But at least we made it back to the HQ. I went to my room to hide. Shame. That's all I felt. Shame... I let them find me blushing and looking at Konan. Can this get any worse? Ummm, yeah it is. Don't try to tell it wont. I know where this is going. I opened my bedroom door once I heard a light knock. It was Konan. She gave my cheek a kiss before running away from me trying to ask why. Like O said. It's going to change among us. -  
Konan's Pov -  
What. Is. Wrong. With. Me. I'm falling for Nagato. This can't be happening. It's changed. Everything changed. Seeing them brought those memories back. Ugh, why me? I KISSED HIS CHEEK FOR KAMI'S SAKE. I JUST MIGHT HAVE RUINED MY CHANCE RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM. Oh kami-sama kill me now...  
I dont goofed. It's over. Ruined. Well maybe not... My whole being changed. I used be that way I used to be before it all went down hill back then. Oh my. I'm hiding now. No one can stop me. Yes, I may have put myself in this place but I'm sure as hell not getting myself out. I just dug a to deep of a hole to get out of. Let's hope he fills it up and accepts me feelings for him. It all started when I caught him looking at him. So technically, it's his fault. Oh well. . .

I decided it was time to go to bed. I wasn't about to stay up all night letting my brain mess shit up and give me anxiety. Let's hope for the best they accept me again. I want to be friends with them like before. I let my mind drift off into my dreams. I had nightmares of all that happened back in the past. It's haunts me now. It all does. I can't get out of it. It's killing me. It's killing me to see that I killed them. It's was all me. I was the problem. Yahiko wouldn't have died. Nagato would be the way he was. If I had been stronger. . . 


End file.
